


Sweet Tooth

by Pikamiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikamiya/pseuds/Pikamiya
Summary: Ohno and Aiba are just trying to enjoy a Nice Sweets Club Cheesecake when Nino comes in with an idea.
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sugoroku gift for Freya <3

Aiba bit into the slice of cheesecake, moaning loudly as he closed his eyes in appreciation. Sweets Club meetings were the perfect excuse to indulge his sweet tooth, and he was happy it let him share some of his favorite desserts with Oh-chan, too. 

That is, until Nino came in the door; that particular gleam in his eye that made Aiba’s stomach tighten with equal parts excitement and trepidation. Nino was planning something, and Aiba would end up in danger. It was exactly why Nino was his best friend. 

Next to him, Ohno shifted, murmuring his appreciation of his own cheesecake slice under his breath. He hadn’t really noticed Nino yet, and Aiba bumped him gently with his shoulder to pull his attention from the decadent slice. 

“I have an idea,” Nino announced brightly as Ohno glanced up. If Sho, or even Jun, had been in the room, this would’ve been the perfect time for a long, drawn-out, sigh. However, those two were still in meetings for next week’s concert, so Nino’s pronouncement was timely. 

“Yeah?” Aiba finished the last bite on his plate, clunking the dish down on the coffee table. Ohno’s eyebrows lifted, indicating his interest as he languidly took another bite. 

A few hours later, a teeny tiny part of Aiba regretted his willingness to go along with Nino’s plans. Just a tiny bit. 

“Worku… wurkesser… Nino, I have no idea what this is,” Aiba said as he dipped a finger into the thick brown sauce, wincing as he took a taste. “How the  _ hell  _ am I supposed to use this in a cake?” 

Nino’s laughter reverberated off the stainless steel appliances currently surrounding Ohno and Aiba as Ohno copied Aiba, but instead using a spoon, as they explored the materials on the counter. Nino had supplied them with all the basic ingredients, but had not been able to hide his mirth as he handed them instructions in English, as well as the brown bottle with “The Original Worcestershire Sauce” written boldly in red on the tan label. 

Aiba tried, he really did, but his chocolate cake with Worcestershire ganache made Sho, who Nino had referred to as a “celebrity judge,” gag a little. Jun had refused to try it, which in all actuality made Aiba feel a little bit better - he hadn’t been sure he had properly converted the Fahrenheit instructions in the recipe Nino gave him to the Celsius on the oven. 

Ohno hadn’t even tried. He’d taken two glances at the card Nino had supplied and immediately threw the bottle of sauce into the trash. His cake was not chocolate (that word Aiba  _ had _ been able to decipher), but from the happy sounds coming from Sho, it was at least edible. A three tier creation with blue frosting, Ohno had even sculpted fondant fish to leap upon the frosted waves. 

Aiba pulled his apron over his head, tossing it on the floor for Nino to pick up before grabbing a fork and digging in. As expected, Ohno’s cake was fluffy and delightfully sweet. 

A few weeks later, nobody was surprised when the footage Nino had taken of their game aired on Zip, along with the announcement that Arashi’s Sweet Tooth would be starting on Nippon TV the following month. 


End file.
